The present subject matter relates to various types of eyewear including electronic functional members, including, for example, electronic focusing eyeglasses, electro-active eyeglasses, electronic eyewear providing 3D capabilities, etc.
Unfortunately, it has been found that in some environments, particularly those having high humidity or causing the wearer to sweat, commercially available electronic eyewear and frames may suffer from shorting of electronic connections and thus impede or cause the electronic application used with the eyewear to fail.
Thus there is a need for a solution to allow for electronic eyewear and frames to be even more robust in all environments including those whereby there is an abundance of moisture present, one whereby there are fewer electrical contact points exposed to the environment, and/or one that involved fewer moving and/or open and shut electrical connections.